


Handcuffs

by faithinthepoor



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDoF 2010 Drabblethon! at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a>. Prompt - <br/>Eureka, Allison/Beverly, handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

When the handcuff closes with a distinct click she has a fleeting thought that they really shouldn’t be doing this. She doubts that the powers that be would be happy to learn that this is what she does with her therapy sessions but it’s their fault that this happens. They are they ones forcing her to engage in counselling that she doesn’t need. At least she knows that her secret’s safe with Beverly.

Allison doesn’t require psychological support. She just needs a place where she doesn’t have responsibilities to her employees, her child, or the two men pawing at her like Neanderthals fighting over a piece of meat.

She doesn’t even like Beverly and she is fairly certain that the feeling is mutual but they don’t need to like one another. Beverly doesn’t want anything from her except to make her scream and Allison is more than happy to oblige.


End file.
